


Tactile

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Danny le touche. Beaucoup.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 10





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). Log in to view. 



* * *

**TACTILE**

* * *

Danny le touche beaucoup. Steve a une liste mentale qui commence avec leur premier contact. Pas le coup de poing, mais avec la main de Danny dans son dos -sa chaleur à travers les épaisseurs de coton et de kevlar- le guidant. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à remarquer des corrélations.

Danny le touche d'avantage quand il est blessé, mais comme Steve n'a pas l'intention d’accroître la fréquence à laquelle cela arrive, il se met à expérimenter.

Il introduit des variables. Une par une.

Le matin, il a droit à des froncements de sourcils et des demandes pour du café. Le bout de ses doigts effleure ceux de Steve quand il saisit son gobelet. Le soir, c'est de la bière et le sourire fatigué de Danny. Sa main serre et glisse sur l'épaule de Steve avant qu'il rentre chez lui.

Le nombre de personnes autour d'eux n'influe pas sur la fréquence à laquelle cela arrive. Cependant, ça affecte leur longueur et leur niveau d'intimité ; mais pour cette dernière, il imagine peut-être des choses.

La seconde corrélation la plus importante, c'est lorsque Steve est en colère (ou effrayé, mais ça s'exprime souvent de la même façon). Danny est particulièrement tactile : il attire Steve près de lui, une main sur son épaule, son torse ou son ventre. Ça n'aide pas Steve à augmenter sa capacité à se contrôler et il réalise qu'il y a un sérieux souci quand il s'en prend à un type (qui se révèle être innocent) uniquement parce qu'il sait que Danny va le contenir physiquement.

Il arrête ses expériences après ça, sans hésitation, parce qu'il n'a pas le luxe de se permettre de perdre le contrôle.

Mais Danny n'arrête pas de la toucher. Une main sur son poignet pour attirer son attention. Un frôlement d'épaule quand ils sont assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Steve n'arrête pas de les lister, non plus. Il remarque le bond dans leur fréquence après la Corée du Nord ; c'est pire encore quand il revient de sa poursuite de Wo Fat.

Ils vivent de nouveau ensemble. « Temporairement » insiste Danny. Ça n'empêche pas Steve d'en profiter tant que ça dure. De profiter du fait que Danny pose ses pieds sur ses genoux à la fin de la journée.

(Ça a commencé comme une blague, mais Steve n'a pas délogé ses pieds d'où ils étaient comme s'y attendait Danny. Il lui a retiré ses chaussettes avant d'appuyer ses pouces contre sa voûte plantaire jusqu'à ce que Danny bascule sa tête en arrière et laisse échapper un gémissement indécent. Ça a été réellement compliqué de ne pas réagir mais Steve devait réapprendre ses limites lorsqu'il était question de Danny.)

Cependant, Danny semble être du genre à vous prendre le bras quand vous lui tendez la main ; il n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte d'à quel point il repousse les limites du contrôle de Steve.

Le matin où Danny descend sans chemise, ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama fin et doux, et qu'il glisse une main dans les cheveux encore humides de Steve pour les ébouriffer, Steve doit fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à dix en Cantonais.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas le concept de faire la grasse matinée, hein, Steven. »

Steve ouvre les yeux. Danny est penché en avant, il fouille dans le frigidaire. Il a du mal à déglutir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarque les œufs qu'a attrapé Danny qu'il arrive à former une pensée cohérente.

« Il y a une raison si j'ai acheté un substitut pour les œufs. »

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es masochiste ? Parce que ça expliquerait pourquoi tu te lèves à l'aube tous les jours pour effectuer un triathlon. »

Il casse deux œufs dans un bol avant de les battre en omelette avec une fourchette. Steve doit se forcer à ne pas lorgner les muscles des bras de Danny.

Steve secoue la tête devant son attitude ridicule. Il se lève pour aller mettre ses couverts dans l'évier.

« Pas tous les jours. Seulement lors d'occasions spéciales, Danny. »

« J'aime mes occasions spéciales avec du sirop. » déclare Danny.

Il ne fait pas attention à l'assiette de Steve qui cogne contre l'évier. Il plonge une tranche de pain dans les œufs avant de la déposer dans la poêle. Il lève les yeux, croise le regard de Steve.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Steve secoue la tête et resserre sa prise sur ses couverts. Il les lave rapidement alors que Danny retourne la première tranche de pain avant d'en glisser une autre dans les œufs.

« C'est simplement que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à expliquer à Grace que son père est mort d'une crise cardiaque à trente-cinq ans. »

« La semaine dernière, un gars a essayé de me balancer du haut d'un immeuble de cinquante étages. » déclare sèchement Danny. « J'ai dans l'idée que ce n'est pas des œufs qui me tueront. »

Steve lève les yeux au ciel. Il ouvre le placard et l'assiette cogne de nouveau contre l’évier quand Danny se presse contre lui, créant une longue ligne de chaleur et de muscles contre le dos de Steve. Une petite partie de lui sait que Danny veut seulement attraper un verre sur la deuxième étagère ; une autre partie sait que Danny est simplement quelqu'un de tactile et qu'il n'a pas réfléchit aux implications de son geste.

Cette partie-ci est noyée par le grondement et le flot de sang qui envahissent ses oreilles. Steve se fige, pendant un long moment, le souffle coupé.

« Steve ? » demande Danny, avec prudence.

Steve se demande si Danny n'est pas en train de lui parler depuis un moment.

« Est-ce que... »

Steve se lèche les lèvres et ferme les yeux brièvement.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas... me toucher. Autant. Comme ça. »

« Steve. » répète Danny.

Steve est incapable de déchiffrer le ton de sa voix.

Il va devoir se tourner et Danny va comprendre parce que Steve est incapable de cacher ses sentiments quand ça compte. Il est quasiment certain que Chin et Kono savent. Il ne serait pas surpris si Mary a deviné, elle aussi. La seule personne qui n'est pas au courant, c'est Danny et uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de regarder.

Finalement, Steve se retourne. Il sait que tout est inscrit sur son visage, il le laisse voir.

« Je peux le supporter. » déclare Steve avec confiance. « Je suis devenu plutôt bon pour le gérer, mais c'est plus simple si tu ne me... »

« Touches pas. » termine Danny. « Comme ça. »

Steve hoche la tête ; après un long moment Danny l'imite mais quand il bouge, ce n'est pas pour s'éloigner.

« Danny. » articule Steve ; un avertissement quand la main de Danny se referme sur sa hanche.

« J'essaie juste de trouver les limites. » rétorque Danny en serrant sa main sur la hanche de Steve ; il la fait ensuite glisser sous sa chemise, le long de son dos. « Tu as certainement tout un tas de règles, hein ? Est-ce que je peux te toucher quand on est seul ? Est-ce que je peux toucher ta peau ? »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. » grince Steve en attrapant fermement les épaules de Danny.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que les règles sont une plaisanterie. »

Danny baisse les yeux vers les mains sur ses épaules. Il offre un sourire malicieux à Steve avant de demander :

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ma bouche ? »

Les lèvres de Danny effleurent le poignet de Steve avant qu'il ait le temps de trouver une réponse. Steve l'attire brusquement contre lui et couvre sa bouche de la sienne. Il a le goût du café et de la crème. Steve veut l'avaler tout entier ; il le presse contre le comptoir et dévore sa bouche.

« Mon petit-déjeuner va brûler. » remarque Danny en léchant la colonne du cou de Steve.

« Les œufs sont mauvais pour toi de toute façon. »

Il n'arrive pas à arrêter de faire courir ses mains sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il peut atteindre, affamé, maintenant qu'il a la permission de le toucher.

Danny glousse et éteint la plaque de cuisson. Il guide ensuite Steve à l'étage ; ses mains sont partout sur Steve.

La liste mentale existe toujours mais elle est juste plus précise maintenant. Danny continu à effleurer ses doigts quand il saisit son gobelet le matin, mais maintenant c'est suivi par un baiser au goût de café. Il glisse toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Steve à la fin de la journée, mais maintenant, c'est pour faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et l'envoyer au sol, avant de le pousser sur le lit.

Il continue de toucher Steve quand il est en colère, mais maintenant, il sait que les mains sûres posées sur ses épaules le ravageront quand ils rentreront chez eux, avant de l'aider à le reconstruire.

Danny continu de toucher d'avantage Steve quand l'un d'entre eux est blessé, mais maintenant Steve s'autorise à le toucher lui aussi.


End file.
